DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The broad aim of this application is to train MD and PhD scientists for research careers in the field of molecular gastroenterology and hepatology. The University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) has a critical mass of MD and PhD scientists whose Work focuses on diseases related to the gastrointestinal tract. This group of researchers is highly interactive and has formed a cohesive program identified as the Gastroenterology Interdisciplinary Research Group (GI-IRG). The members of this group have a distinguished record of training MD and PhD scientists in all aspects of investigative gastroenterology. Furthermore, GI-IRG scientists have recently attracted additional Federal funding to support junior faculty members during their transition from post-doctoral trainees to independent investigators. In contrast, no formal mechanism currently exists at our institution to support the training of MD and PhD post-doctoral trainees early after the receipt of their terminal degree. Within the GI-IRG exists a nucleus of twelve scientists who are well-funded, study clinical diseases at the bench, and are highly committed to educating fellows in molecular gastroenterology and hepatology. These individuals have an excellent record of developing clinically-oriented MDs into clinician-scientists, and training PhDs in molecular gastroenterology. All preceptors are members of the UIC Medical School faculty and are, either a part of, or are formally affiliated with, the UIC Section of Digestive and Liver Diseases. The training environment generated by the GI-IRG in general, and the Section of Digestive and Liver Diseases in particular, offers a rich mixture of seminars, visiting professors, and conferences that allows for stimulating exchanges between trainees and mentors. Training in molecular gastroenterology and hepatology is primarily within the laboratories of the faculty. Areas of expertise include: Ion Transport, Microbe-Gut Interactions, Differentiation/Oncology, and Liver Diseases/Hepatitis C. Laboratory work is supplemented with mandatory course work during the first year in Advanced GI Pathophysiology, the Molecular Basis of Growth and Differentiation, Applied Statistical Methods, and Strategies for Effective Scientific Communication. Trainees who complete this program will be eligible for continued support at UIC as junior faculty by virtue of another recently acquired Federal g